


This isn't you

by wallpaperflower



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallpaperflower/pseuds/wallpaperflower
Summary: The venom symbiote takes over Peter. Tony notices small changes in his kid, but doesn't act on it until its almost too late.(I'm really bad at summaries, please give it a chance.) :)





	1. Chapter 1: Where it went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!!!

Peter walks the streets of Queens, hands in his pockets, hood pulled over the top of his head to prevent drawing attention to himself, and his cheap earbuds in his ears. They weren’t playing music, they were just there to avoid human interaction, if someone, god forbid, try to talk to him. 

He walks past an abandoned brick building, and glances up to find a poster of Tony Stark himself, that said “Tony Stark as Ironman!”. The teen walks past it, thinking nothing of it. 

Stepping onto the main street, he looks up once again and sees the giant screen that sits at the top of a news tower station. 

The news was _always_ there. A background noise that was always heard. People watched it, believed it, trusted it. Others disagreed with it, ignored it, hated it. 

New York was constantly having fresh news. Whether it be yet another person who was shot and killed, or the very common mugging of a gas station, there was always something to show on the news. Today happened to be talking about yet another criminal that was recently released from jail, and was walking the streets of Queens. 

Looking back forward, Peter continues walking, ignoring the queasy, nervous feeling in his stomach, for there was another dangerous person he would have to keep a close eye on while he was on his nightly outings as Spiderman. 

He pulls his hood farther up unto his head, and speeds up his pace, wanting to get back to his apartment as soon as he could so he could go on patrol. 

~

With his suit on and his bag dropped off, Peter climbs out his bedroom window and jumps onto a building below. 

Right as he lands, he hears a shrill scream. He whips his head in the direction it came from.

“Peter-” The A.I. tries to inform him, but is abruptly cut off.

“Yeah, I got it, Karen.” Peter mumbles, already firing a web. 

When he gets to the supposed destination of the scream, he looks down from the building he’s on into the alleyway below. He sees a woman with blonde hair and wearing blue dress, desperately holding onto her purse that is being pulled away from her. Beside her, there’s a man, dressed in all black was pulling on the woman’s purse, like it was some kind of tug-of-war game. 

Peter drops down, landing gracefully. Before the mugger could understand what was happening, Peter plants a hard kick to his jaw, and then to his chest, sending him flying back. The mugger hits the wall with a hard ‘thud’, and Peter picks up the crack of a bone with his enhanced hearing. He winces under the mask. Peter never liked seriously injuring people, no matter how much they deserved it. The man lands on his knees with his head down, defeated. Peter webs him to the wall so he can’t get away when the police show up. 

“The police are on their way.” Karen informs him. 

Peter turns around to face the woman. She’s holding her purse close to her body, a shocked and relieved expression on her face. A smile forms on her face.

“Thank you!” She says gratefully. 

Peter gives her a thumbs up before swinging away.

The rest of the evening is relatively quiet, and Peter’s tired and hungry, so he decides to call it a night and head back to his apartment. 

His apartment is quiet, so he figured May must be working a double shift. He then showers, eats, and finishes his homework. Checking the time, it’s 10:30 p.m. 

He knows he needs to go to bed, but instead, he gets on the internet, like all kids would do.

The first thing he saw when he logs on, was the news tab he had left open from earlier that day in his history class. And the first article was about Spiderman. The article wasn’t about Spiderman saving anyone, or telling about any recent crimes he had stopped, but it was about how horrible of a person he was. A menace, to be exact. And the article was written by J. Jonah Jameson himself.

_ God,  _ Peter was  _ so sick  _ of that man and his stupid shitty reports. On several occasions, the teen had given serious thought to Tony’s offer to take down the news site. 

Not wanting to think about it any longer, he slams his laptop lid shut, and goes to lie down. 

He sits down on the edge of his bed, and grabs his mask that lay to the right of him, staring down at it. He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t know what to  _ feel. _ He clutched the mask tighter in his hand, as tears started forming in his eyes. 

_ Am I doing something wrong?  _ He thought to himself.  _ Can they not see that I’m just trying to help?  _

  
  


He pushed his tears back, and threw the mask onto his desk along with the rest of the suit. 

_ Kid, they’re blinder than a bat if they can’t see that all your doing, is helping the city. Don’t pay attention to them. Just keep doing what you do. You’re doing great.  _ Tony’s reassurance echoed in his mind. 

He couldn’t help but feel that Tony was wrong. 

But he didn’t want to think about that right now. He didn’t want to think about  _ anything  _ right now. All he wanted was for sleep engulf his body as fast as it possibly could. And that’s exactly what happened. 

Except it wasn’t sleep that took over his body. It was something new. It was something  _ bad.  _

It was something… venomous.


	2. Chapter 2: Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter adjusts when the venom takes control of his body and emotions. He needs to figure out how to control it... before it controls him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is a little short. Sorry bout that. I promise they'll get longer. (I might post another chapter today)

The black substance crawled up Peter’s arm. It felt gooey and cold, and smelled like road kill. He gasped and shot up into a sitting position. The substance crawled onto his chest, and then was absorbed into his skin. The teen put his hand up to his chest where the…  _ thing _ … had just gone  _ into him.  _

He peeled off his shirt, panting and panicking. 

_ What the hell was that?  _ He thought to himself. 

He ran into his bathroom and flicked on the light. Sure enough, the black thing was there and was spreading across the inside of his chest. He brought his shaky hand up and pushed on his chest. No pain, no discomfort, no anything. It felt  _ normal.  _ It sure as hell didn’t  _ look  _ normal, but it felt that way. 

He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He studied his body. His hands had small black specs on them, and the thing was running through his arms like vanes. Looking back to his chest, the thing had dulled down, and now was a small, black area over where it had been absorbed. 

Using the wall for support, he made his way to his bedroom and sat down on his bed. His head was spinning, his hands were shaking, and he was  _ scared.  _

** _Don’t be scared, child. _ ** Said a voice, dark, dangerous, frightening. The kind of voice that gives you chills.

  
  


“What the hell?” He gasped out, shooting up to a fighting position, and looking around the room for anyone that might have spoken. 

** _There is no one here, except for me and you. _ ** The voice said again. 

“Who are you?” Peter asked, trying to keep his own voice from wavering. 

** _I am not a ‘who’. I am an ‘it’. But soon... we will be venom. _ ** The voice sneered.  ** _But for now, child, rest. We have a very busy day ahead of us. _ **

Peter didn’t  _ want  _ to rest. He wanted to figure out  _ what  _ went into him and  _ why.  _ So he didn’t move. He stood his ground, as if he were saying ‘no’. 

** _Fine. If you’re not going to move, I’ll make you. _ **

Right after the voice said that, black antenna-things came up and grasped his legs. Even though he didn’t  _ want _ to move, he moved anyway. He was moved unwillingly to his bed and was laid down. He struggled, but it did no use. He was not in control of himself. 

** _Sleep, child. _ **

He fought to keep his eyes open, but lost the battle. His eyes closed, and the next thing he knew, his alarm was blaring at 6:30 a.m. 

He opened his eyes. All of last night’s memories came flooding in. Slowly, he sat up, and turned off his alarm. Looking at his phone, he had three texts. One from May, one from Ned, and one from Tony. 

May’s text was a reminder to put on a jacket before he left, Ned’s was just a meme, and Tony’s was and invitation to come over tomorrow for a lab day. Peter smiled, and typed back a conformation. Ever since the “Vulture Incident”, he and the billionaire had grown a lot closer, forming a father-son relationship. Tony had even called him ‘his kid’ a few times. It was nice. Peter hadn’t had anyone since Ben died, and Mr. Stark was… Mr. Stark was great. 

WIth that, he got up, and got ready for school. He even fulfilled May’s and remember his jacket. 

But school that day… was hard. He couldn’t concentrate, he was always distracted, and was constantly wondering what happened last night. Both Ned and MJ asked him if he was okay. He assured them that he was fine. They didn’t fully believe him. Peter didn’t fully believe himself. 

But the voice didn’t speak to him at all, so he thought it was gone. And as the last hour bell rang, he felt a little better, thinking whatever it was that went into him last night, was gone. So he went on his usual patrol.

But first, he picked up his sandwich from Delmars. Because _ damn _ , their food was  _ good.  _ With his sandwich in hand, and his suit in his bag, he found an alleyway where he could change. 

Putting on his suit something felt  _ wrong.  _ It looked wrong, too. His suit was now not as red and blue as it used to be. The red was faded and the blue was a dull, gray-ish color. He was a little suspicious, but didn’t think much of it, since he could fix whatever happened to it at the lab with Mr. Stark tomorrow. 

So he climbed up a building, and began his patrol. Something felt...  _ different, _ as he swung around the city. He had a new feeling inside of him. He didn’t know what it was, but he didn’t like it. But, then again, he  _ did _ like it. 

He was alerted of people robbing a bank later that night. 

A smile crept onto his face, for reasons he didn’t understand. 

He defeated the crooks, punching them extra hard, for some reason. He used to hold back, and pull his punches, since he had enhanced strength. But now, right now, as he kicked a crook so hard it made the wall crack from the impact of his body hitting it... it felt…  _ good.  _

Not only that, he let the robbers land extra punches and kicks to him, as if he liked the pain. 

And as he looked at himself in the mirror that night, all bruised, bloodied, and battered, he liked it. He liked the way it felt, liked the way it looked. On the outside, he liked his new self. On the inside, he had a bad feeling about where this was going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sorry this was short, but I might post another chapter today!  
Responding to @LovingCrossovers: Yes, this is indeed inspired by the "Teen Idle" animatic by Zynxic. I'll post the link to it at the end of the story, or you can go on YouTube and find it, if you want. If you watch it, there will be spoilers for my upcoming chapters. 
> 
> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3: A New Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets suspicious, so he checks on Peter. Things don't end well. Meanwhile, Venom is getting stronger and stronger as Peter is getting weaker and weaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. I posted another chapter. ¯\\_( ͠° ͟ʖ ͠° )_/¯   
This is the last one for today. (Probably)

Peter cancelled his lab day with Tony. And declined the next one. And the one after that. And the ones for the next week and a half. Claiming he had homework, he was busy, he had Decathlon practice, he was hanging out with Ned, he was tired. All different excuses for when Tony asked him if he wanted to come over. 

Tony grew suspicious. This wasn’t like Peter. The kid he knew never turned down a lab day, even if he had a 103 degree fever, or a mountain of homework to do. Tony was worried. He hadn’t seen the kid in about 2 weeks. So he decided to pay him a visit. 

Little did Tony know that everyday after school, Peter went out on his patrols. And everyday, he fought a little harder, held back less. And with everyday, Venom controlled him more. Not just in his body, but in his emotions. Tony didn’t know that Peter enjoyed looking at his bloody suit and body after a good patrol. Tony didn’t know that Peter was hurting criminals much,  _ much _ more than he used to. Tony didn’t know that something was taking away the goodness in his kid. But he would soon find out. 

~

Tony approached the Parker’s apartment, the supposed destination of Peter. His tracker showed that both his suit and his phone were there, so he figured it didn’t hurt to see if anyone was home. 

So he knocked on the door. 4 times, loud and hard. About 30 seconds later, the door opens, and there stands Peter. 

Tony tried to keep the concerned and shocked expression off his face. Peter looked  _ horrible.  _ He had huge bags under his eyes, cuts all over his face with dried blood on top, his hair was greasy and matted down, and his eyes were lifeless and tired. They almost looked threatening. 

“What are you doing here?” He bitterly asked. 

“Not even a ‘hello’? Jeez, kid, I feel welcomed.” Tony responded sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. 

Peter narrowed his eyes, waiting for an answer. 

“I came to check on you. I was worried.” He answered, face softening. 

“Well, I’m fine.” The teen said as he started to close the door. 

“Hey, hey, not so fast, Pete.” Tony stuck his foot out so the door couldn’t close. He looked Peter in the eye. “Can I come in?” 

“I guess.” He mumbled and walked away from the door. 

Tony walked in and closed the door. Peter walked into the kitchen and jumped up and sat on the counter, looking unamused. 

“Are you okay, Pete?” Tony gently asked, leaning on the wall. 

“I already said I’m  _ fine,  _ so if that’s all you came here to ask me then you might as well just  _ leave.” _ Peter coldly respond. 

_ Woah. Okay. _ Something was  _ really  _ wrong with Peter. He never snapped or talked back to Tony, and when he did, there were at least a thousand apologies following after. 

“I was just worried about you, that’s all.” 

A second passed.

And then another.

“O-kay. Good talk.” Peter mock saluted and hopped off the counter and started walking down the hall to his room. 

Tony quickly followed after him, wanting answers. 

“Hey.” Tony grabbed Peter’s arm before he could slip into his room. “What is going on with you?” He asked, face full of worry. 

Peter yanked his arm back. 

“ _ Nothing.  _ I already said _ I’m fine _ .  _ God _ , do you even  _ listen?”  _

Yep. He crossed the line. 

“Well,  _ excuse me _ for  _ caring _ about you.”

“I never asked you to.” Peter mumbled. 

“What did you just say?” Tony asked, anger boiling up inside of him. 

“I said,” Peter straightened up, raising his voice. “I. Never.  _ Asked. You. To.”  _ He looked the man in the eye. “You really _ don’t  _ listen.” 

Tony was in shock. Peter  _ never  _ talked to him like that. 

“You better fix your shitty attitude real quick.” Tony said. 

“ _ Or what?”  _ Peter shot back. “You’ll take my suit away? We both know how  _ wonderful _ that turned out last time.” 

_ Wow.  _ Tony was not liking this new side of Peter. 

“No, I’m not gonna take away your suit.” Tony answered, sighing. 

“Then what are you gonna do? _ Ground me?”  _

“Yes. That’s exactly what I’ll do. I’ll ground your ass til-” 

He was cut off abruptly by Peter.

_ “You’re not my dad!”  _ He yelled. 

That hit Tony like a stab to the heart. He knew he wasn’t Peter’s dad, but it sometimes did feel that way. He loved him like his son, and thought Peter felt the same way. 

Clearly he didn’t.

“And you can’t control my life.” He said, quieter this time. 

“But I can sure as hell try.” Tony said, crossing his arms, trying to keep his voice steady.  _ Trying not to show how much Peter’s comment hurt him.  _

“Yeah?” Peter breathed out, turning on his heel to look at the man. A daring smile was planted on his face. “Good luck with that.” 

He slammed the door.  _ Hard.  _ Right in Tony’s face. 

Tony breathed, processing all that just happened. He lowered his head. Tears welled up in his eyes. He hated fighting with Peter. It just reminded him more of Howard. And he promised himself that he wouldn’t be Howard. He would  _ never _ be Howard. So he left the apartment. 

And so did Peter. 

** _We don’t need him, _ ** The voice told the teen. 

To clear his head, he went out on patrol. He didn’t even have his suit on. Venom  _ was his suit. _ So when he was five minutes into his outing, and he heard someone scream for help, he looked down at his hand to find that Venom was already forming around him. He got there, and there were three men mugging a woman. So he took out his anger on them. He didn’t realize how much he had hurt them until he looked at his work. 

Three men, all laying on the ground, barely breathing. Blood was splattered everywhere. On the walls, on the men, all over Peter. Catching his breath, a smile formed on his face. Not a smile when someone makes a joke, not when someone gives you a compliment. A bad smile, an evil smile. Blood dripped down his nose and fell onto his smile. He didn’t care. He liked the blood. He liked the pain. 

He planted another hard kick to one of the robber’s stomach. The robber whimpered, and Peter smiled wider. He swung away, satisfied with his work. 

He got back to his apartment, showered, and changed into regular clothes. All the while, thinking about him and Tony’s fight. All the things he didn’t mean to say, and didn’t even  _ want _ to say. But he said them. Because he wasn’t in control. The hurt look on Tony’s face was making him feel worse and worse by the minute. 

He sat down at his desk and attempted to do homework. 

** _I thought I told you that we don’t need him. _ **

A black antenna swirled out of Peter’s body, and up his arm. Peter held out a finger for it to perch off of. 

_ But I do need him.  _ Peter thought. 

** _No. You Don’t. You’re delusional. Go to sleep, go to school, go on patrol. You’ll feel better tomorrow. You’ll like the pain. We will like the pain. _ **

And it might of been the biggest mistake of Peter’s life of listening to Venom. 

~

But the next day, walking home from school, hood on top of his head, his cheap earbuds in that weren’t playing any music, he saw the same screen at the top of the news tower. But this time, the news was about Spiderman. Nothing good about him. Nothing good at all. Because the caption of the news said:

Spidey: Murderer?

Peter smiled. 

Yeah. Maybe he was.

And was that so bad? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Shell-Shocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers find out what Peter's been doing, and they're concerned to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting another chapter later today cause this one's really short.   
Enjoy!

Steve, Bruce, Nat, Rhodey, Clint and Tony were all in the living room, doing their own things. Nat was reading, Bruce was cooking, Clint was doing something on his phone, Tony was working on his StarkPad, Steve was flipping through channels on the television while Rhodey boredly watched him. 

Steve passed one particular news station that had the caption:

Spidey: Murderer?

Rhodey’s breath caught in his throat. Peter? Certainly not, that wasn’t like the kid. 

“Wait, Steve, go back.” He quickly said right after Steve flipped it past the news station. 

Steve flipped back to the supposed news station.

“This one?” He asked. 

“Yeah.” Rhodey breathed out. “Turn it up.” Steve did so. 

There’s a brunette lady sitting at a desk, wearing a blue dress. She has a look of shock and concern on her face when she begins to speak. 

_ In recent news, police have been finding spots in the city where Queens own masked vigilante, Spiderman, has been leaving behind some shocking results at crime scenes.  _

Tony whips his head up at the mention of the name ‘Spiderman’. 

He looks at Rhodey, who seems to be thinking the same thing he is. By this time, it has everyone’s attention. Steve turns the volume up higher.

_ For the past week or so, crimes that seem as if Spiderman were there, look much different compared to the work he’s done in the past.  _

Tony could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He had only had the fight with Peter a couple days ago. What could have triggered this? 

Everyone’s eyes were glued to the screen. They all knew Peter in one way or another, and though they’re not as close to him like Tony is, they all know that this isn’t like Peter. The kid only hurts people to protect others. And very rarely does he seriously injure them. 

_ Get to the point, lady.  _ Tony thinks, already starting to panic. 

_ He recently has been disbaling criminals more seriously. Police have found that most of the incidents they’re called after Spiderman was there, have resulted in immediate hospitalization of the criminals, and on a few occasions... death.  _

It then showed a clip of Spiderman jumping off a building with black things that looked like tentacles coming out from his back. 

It switched to another clip of Spiderman punching someone so hard, they flew back into a wall.

Tony’s breathing picked up. This definitely wasn’t the kid. This definitely wasn’t  _ his  _ kid. 

The scene went back to the lady at the desk. 

_ So now, people can only wonder… is Spiderman turning against us?  _

_ For you six-o’-clock news, this is Emily Madrikson, singing off.  _

The channel changed to the weather, leaving a bunch of shell-shocked superheros wondering what the hell they had just witnessed. Steve muted the program, and set the remote down. Everyone looked towards Tony for answers. 

“I-I don’t know.” He whispered. “I just thought he was pissed at me.” Tony said, looking at the floor. 

“Tones.” Rhodey’s gentle voice said. “You need to tell us what happened.” 

“Well…” He started. “I was worried, because he kept making excuses to skip out on lab days. And you guys  _ know _ him, so you know that he  _ never  _ turns down the chance to work with me.” 

Nods from all around the room, encouraging him to go on. 

“I was worried about him, so I tracked where he was, and went to go talk to him.” 

More nods. 

“Then what?” Natasha asked. 

“I got there, and he wasn’t happy to see me.”

He swallowed.

“We argued for a while, and I _ knew _ something was off about him. I thought it was some teenage puberty thing, or I figured he may have had a bad day, or something, so I didn’t think too much of it.”

He licked his lips, just then noticing how dry they were. 

“At one point he got  _ really _ mad, and yelled at me. Like, yell-yelled. Loudly. He never does that.” 

He leaves out the part where Peter practically broke his heart in two by saying those four words. 

“And then he slammed the door in my face. I thought I would give him time to cool off, and then talk to him when he’s calmer. But I had no idea he’s been…” Tony trailed off. He didn’t even want to say it, nonetheless  _ think  _ about it. Because that wasn’t his kid. 

“Tony.” Rhodey said. Tony looked him in the eye. 

“Call him. Go to your lab, look at his suit recordings, do  _ something _ . Figure out what’s going on with him.” 

With a small nod towards his best friend, he takes off towards his lab, to find answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all this nice comments!!! They're so nice and it warms my heart when I read them.   
I'm hoping to make this a 10 chapter story, but I think it might only go to 8 or 9. Thanks for sticking with me and this story!!! I hope you like it!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Taking Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter loses the battle for control and the Venom takes over his body. Meanwhile, Tony goes to find answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Peter climbed in through his bedroom window, and stuck to the wall for a second. 

He felt empty, lifeless, not in control. 

His emotions were all over the place. Last night, he had snapped at May for something so simple. He began to become angry at Ned and MJ for constantly asking him if he was okay. He’d snapped at them, too. And his fight with Mr. Stark. They never _did_ make up. 

** _You don’t need any of them. _ **

He pulled off his mask, set it on his desk, and blew out a breath. 

_ Yes, I do. Stop telling me what you think I need. _

** _I know what you need, child. You know I do. Stop fighting it. _ **

Suddenly, Peter’s hair rose on the back of his neck. His Spidey Sense. It was a warning of what was about to happen to him. Not like he could have stopped it, anyway. 

Black tentacles sprouted out of his back. Usually Venom only came out when he needed his suit, but this was different. This was stronger, and more controlling. It was  _ painful.  _

The same looking tentacles came out of his chest. Peter gasped from the pain, and stumbled backwards, running into his desk. Papers fell all over the floor. 

More and more of the black substance was bursting out of him. 

** _Let me control you. _ **

Peter fought. He didn’t know what he was fighting, or how, but he fought. He fought because he wanted his life back. 

** _Give up. You’re weak. You’re useless. You need to be fixed. I will fix you. Let. Me. Fix. You. _ **

Peter stumbled around his room, running into a variety of things. The wall, his bed, his desk, the door, his chair. He didn’t even notice when his phone feel out of his pocket and onto the floor. 

Peter was losing. He needed help. He needed someone to help him. 

And as if God himself answered the teen’s plea, his phone rang. 

The number on the screen was Tony Stark himself.

Mr. Stark could help him. Like he always does.  _ He  _ could fix Peter. 

Peter reached forward, aiming to hit the green ‘accept call’ button. He never got to press it. Venom took control of Peter, like he always does. He pushed the decline button. He didn’t want to. But he did. Because he was forced to. 

“Mr. Stark…please…” He whispered. “ _ I need help.” _

** _No one can help you. _ **

Just as quickly as it started, Venom was gone, retracted back into his body. 

Peter grabbed onto his desk for support as he caught his breath. Tears fell from his eyes. He felt defeated. 

He fell onto his bed and sobbed.  _ What is happening to me?  _ He thought.

He was lost. Like a puppy separated from its mother. He didn’t know where to go or what to do. So he sobbed. Because this time, no one was going to save him. 

Or so he thought. 

One thing that Venom didn’t know, and that Peter forgot… was that he had a camera in the lenses of his suit. The camera that was sitting on his desk, recording everything. A camera that  _ had  _ recorded everything, for the past 3 weeks. 

A camera that a certain father-figure checked often. 

** _I’ll show you what I really am. _ **

With tears still running down his face, he picked up his bloody mask and left his apartment again. And this time, he didn’t feel one bit in control of his body. 

~

Following Rhodey’s instructions, Tony went into his lab to find answers.

He had called Peter once on the way down to his lab, but the kid had declined the call. 

No surprises there. 

Tony walked over to his work table and sat down. 

“Friday?” He asked. 

“Yes, boss?” She replied.

He took a breath. 

It was time for answers. 

“Bring up the Baby Monitor Protocol.” 

“Right away.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know my chapters are kinda short, (and I'm sorry about that, Iv'e been trying to make them longer) but I just wanna say.... thanks.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out what's been going on with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

Friday did as he asked and brought up the recordings. 

“Show me everything from when Peter started acting different.” 

“Assuming that, then about three weeks ago?” She asked.

“Yes.” Tony answered as he picked up his mug and took a gulp of cold coffee. Gross, but still coffee. 

“Here you are, boss” 

The first recording started playing on screen. 

It was of Peter on patrol. Nothing unusual. He stopped a man trying to steal a woman’s purse, and webbed him to the wall. What he usually does. The lady gave her gratitude, and Peter gave her a thumbs up before swinging away. 

It shows him swinging back to his apartment, going inside, and taking off his suit. Peter left the room, to most likely shower. 

“Fast forward until he’s back in his room.” Tony commanded. 

The video speeds up and about and hour and a half passes. Peter then comes back into his room and lays down on his bed. 

Tony was confused. This all looked normal. 

“You sure this is the right video, Fri?” 

“Positive, sir.” 

Tony trusted her and kept watching. He was reaching for the cold coffee when he saw it. 

A black glob crept in through Peter’s window. 

_ What the hell is that?  _ Tony thought. 

Leaning forward in his chair, he watches as the black glob crawls up onto the bed and onto Peter. Tony’s parental instincts kick in.

_ Don’t you dare touch him.  _ Tony thought, as if he was telling whatever that thing was to back off from his kid.

But that was then. And this was now. So the black glob crawled onto Peter. Tony dropped his mug. 

He watched as his kid bolts up to a sitting position. Peter looks at his body where the thing is on him. And then he watches as it’s absorbed into him, and as Peter pulls off his shirt, and bolts to the other room. 

“Fast forward again.’ Tony says, voice quiet. 

About five minutes pass before Peter is in the frame again. He’s looking frantically around the room, and he’s talking to himself. This goes on for a few minutes before he’s stiffly moving to lay down in his bed. It almost looks as if he’s moving unwillingly. 

He lays down, and about fifteen seconds later, he’s asleep. 

“Pause.” The video pauses. 

What did Tony just watch? He had even more questions now. 

“Next recording.” 

The next several recordings he watched were all of Peter on patrol. And for every recording, Peter got more and more violent. Tony could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched his kid, his innocent, sweet, loving kid, beat people half to death. 

And then he was on the last recording. He still hadn’t found answers. The only lead he found that might have something to do with all of this, was a black glob of tar.

And the recording was today’s date. This was his last chance to find answers. 

The recording played. 

It showed Peter crawling in through his apartment, then putting the mask on his desk. He looked tired, and sad. But his expression quickly changed to fear. 

Black arm-looking-things came out from his back and chest. 

Tony watched helplessly as his kid stumbled around the room, crashing into things left and right. He saw Peter’s phone fall out of his pocket, but Peter didn’t notice. He was too preoccupied. But he did notice, however, when his phone started ringing. 

_ That’s when I called him.  _

The teen turned around, searching for his phone. 

Tony’s heart might have skipped a beat. Peter’s eyes weren’t  _ his.  _ Peter’s eyes are a carmel blown with a hint of dark chocolate. The eyes he currently had were all black. It sent chills down Tony’s spine. 

He reached out to press the accept call button, but he hesitated, and pressed decline instead.

“Mr. Stark… please....” He heard Peter whisper through the recording.  _ “I need help.”  _

Tony’s breath was caught in his throat. 

And then the darkness from Peter’s eyes disappeared. And so did the tentacles sticking out of him, and it left Peter as a sobbing mess. It was a sight that broke Tony’s heart to see. 

The man swallowed the lump in his throat that he didn’t know was there. 

He was about to tell Friday to pause when Peter stood up, grabbed his mask, and left through the window. And the recording ended. 

“Friday?” He croaked out after a moment. 

“Yes, boss?” 

“What… what was that  _ thing?”  _

“I’m sorry, boss. I do not know which ‘thing’ you are referring to.” 

“The thing, in the recording, that was on Peter.  _ What was that?”  _

“I’m not entirely sure, but my best guess would be the Venom Symbiote.” 

“The  _ what?”  _

Tony was trying not to panic, but he was getting very close to losing it. 

“The Venom Symbiote  is a liquid-like form of substance, who survives by bonding with a host, usually a human. It is very dangerous, and oftentimes kills many things while being in control, and commonly kills the material that it controls once it feels it has fulfilled its desire.” 

“So you’re saying…  _ an alien is controlling my kid?!”  _ Tony yelled. 

Yup, he was in full panic mode now. 

“That would be correct, boss.” Friday replied. 

“Holy shit.” Tony looked back at the paused recording. 

“Get my suit ready, and send the rest of the information to it. Get Peter’s suit coordinates, and send that to my suit, as well.” Tory ordered, already jogging out of the lab. 

“Right away.” 

“Get the team ready, and have them meet me in the main room” 

T ony stepped into the elevator. “Tell them to suit up, they might need to be ready for a fight.”

“Already done, sir.” 

The elevator doors closed.

_ Hold on, kid.  _

_ I’m coming.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! <3


	7. Chapter 7: You Gotta Fight it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony prepares his team for a fight against Venom. He can only hope that Peter doesn't get hurt being in the middle of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for 1000 reads!!!! 
> 
> It means SO SO SO much to me.

Tony steps into the main room and was immediately bombarded with questions. 

“Did you find out anything about the kid?” 

“What’s wrong with Peter?” 

“Why did you need us to suit up?”

“Tony, what-” 

“Alright,  _ quiet!”  _ Tony exclaimed. Everyone shuts up.

“Yes, I found out what’s wrong with Peter. He’s being controlled by an alien substance called ‘Venom.’ It’s at the peak of controlling him, so we need to go, stop it, and get Peter back to normal. And based on what I’ve heard, this thing puts up a good fight. So I needed you guys to be ready.” He takes a breath. “Did that answer all questions?” 

Nods from all around the room. 

“Were ready, Tony. Tell us where to go, and we’ll be there.” Rhodey said, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

He gave Rhodey a small grateful smile, and pulled up Peter’s GPS. 

“Right now, he’s on the roof of the warehouse on 23rd and Warnell. He’s been there for a while, but we need to get there before he moves somewhere else. Can’t risk him wandering around the city.” 

More nods. 

“But don’t… don’t arrive right away. He knows me the best out of all of us, so maybe I can talk to him, get him to fight it.” He looked at his team. “Wait nearby. If he attacks, I’ll signal you for backup. Bruce,” Bruce looks up at Tony. “Be ready with medical. This could get messy.” 

Bruce gives him a quick nod of understanding. 

“Go get your kid, Tony.” 

And that’s exactly what he does.

He rushes off the the takeoff pad where his suit is there waiting for him. He steps into it, the pieces of armour forming precisely around his body. 

Friday already pulled up his map to get to Peter, and there was also information on the Venom. 

“Go, Fri. All power to the thrusters.” 

The suit shoots off like a rocket, emitting a cloud of gas. His estimated time of arrival is about four minutes, so he just reads article after article on the Venom. Most of the stuff is the same things Friday told him, but he needed a distraction. Something to focus on besides the pit of worry in his stomach, fearing that Peter was not going to make it through.

_ What if the thing kills Peter before I get there?  _

_ What if we can’t stop it?  _

_ What if it's gotten too strong?  _

_ What if it hurts Peter while we try to abstract it?  _

_ What if it doesn’t come out from Peter’s body?  _

_ What if we hurt Peter instead of that thing?  _

_ What if it makes Peter fight us?  _

_ What if-  _

He hears it before he sees it. The most horrendous, frightening, awful yell he had ever heard. It didn’t even sound  _ human.  _

_ Because it wasn’t.  _

What he sees on the rooftop of that warehouse will haunt him for years to come. 

He sees a hideous balck creature, with the eyes of what looked to be a snake, and the sharpest fangs to have probably ever existed. It has a rosy red tongue, that came out of its far mouth, and drooled everywhere. 

It was disgusting. 

Disturbing.

Distasteful. 

And that  _ beast _ was  _ controlling his kid.  _

_ I should have noticed something sooner.  _

_ Why didn’t I notice something sooner? _

The suit landed with a ‘clank’, and Tony’s helmet retracted. 

He looked at the thing, and the thing looked at him. 

And the thing smiled. It sent chills down Tony’s spine. 

_ “Waiting for your signal, Tony.”  _ Steve told Tony through the ear piece. 

Tony nodded, and took a small step forward. It was now or never. 

“Pete.” He started. 

“Peter, buddy I know you’re in there.”

The creature’s facial expression didn’t change. Tony kept taking small steps forward. 

“You gotta fight it.” He held out his hand, showing he wasn’t a threat. 

“I know it’s hard, and I know you’re tired… but you gotta fight it.” 

Venom’s smile faltered. 

_ Peter could hear him. _

_ He was fighting it.  _

“This isn’t you, bud. This isn’t you. You know that.” 

He takes a breath, calming himself.

“The things you’ve done, the things you’ve been doing... it’s not you. You’re being controlled, it’s not your fault. I know you, kid. You’d never hurt someone unless absolutely necessary.” 

The liquid substance sloshed around, and slowly started retracting. 

_ Yes.  _

_ Peter was doing it! _

_ So close, bud. _ Tony thought, and continued talking.

“We can figure this out. We can fix this…me and you.” He pauses, heart warming with the next words he announces. 

“Father and son.” He smiles. 

“I love you, buddy. Come back to me. Please.” 

  
  
  


A second passed. 

And then another. 

And another. 

  
  
  


Retracting from the head, shows Peter’s face. Bruised, pale, bloodied, wet from tears and exhausted, but  _ there.  _

“Pete…” Tony breathes out. Tony could see the pain in Peter’s eyes. Pain that should not be there. Not now, not ever.

For quick second, they make eye contact. 

And then all hell breaks loose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: You're Safe Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get Peter out of the symbiote, but can he recover from the damage it left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short...sorry!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Peter couldn’t hold it any longer. He fought enough to retract his face from the symbiote, but he was just  _ so damn tired. _

_ I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. _

And then he was sucked back in, as Venom formed back around his face and raced forward, running like a gorilla, straight towards Tony. 

“Shit!” Tony exclaimed as he dodged Venom’s attack in the nick of time. One more second- no, not even that. One more  _ millisecond  _ and he would have had teeth in his skull. 

_ “I’m guessing that’s the signal?”  _ Steve half-heartedly jokes through the earpiece. 

“Yeah, that’s the signal, alright.” Tony mumbled, helmet constructing over his head. 

Tony hovered above the ground as Venom snarled up at him. It was about to jump up and attack the man when a red, white, and blue shield hit its head. 

It screeched and whipped it’s head in the direction it came from. From behind, stood Steve, Clint, Natasha, and flying above them, Rhodey. 

And the fight began. 

Arrows flew around everywhere, as well as Cap’s shield. Natasha was about to pull out her gun when Tony stopped her.

“No, Nat! You could hit Peter!” 

She pauses and considers his comment for a moment, then puts her gun away and pulls out her taser instead. 

Tony frowns. It’s a little better than her first choice, but he still doesn’t like it. Because Peter is  _ in  _ there. What happens if they hit him instead of Venom? Or what if it goes through Venom, right into Peter? It just wasn’t worth the risk. 

He thinks to himself, and remembers that his repulsors don’t feel too great on impact, either. 

“Friday, turn down the velocity of the repulsors.”

“But, sir, that will-” 

“Yeah, I know, Fri. Just do it.” He grunts out as he pulls off a piece of a billboard to throw at Venom. 

“Sorry, kid, this might hurt.” He mumbles, and proceeds to launch the billboard right into Venom. 

It’s a solid hit. Venom screeches, and stays down. 

_ Had they done it?  _

Nope. 

Venom emerges from the rubble, creepy smile still planted on his unpleasant face. 

And,  _ wow,  _ they must have  _ really  _ pissed him off, because he forms extra tentacles and grasps hold of Natasha, Clint and Steve, squeezing tight. With another limb, he picks up the billboard previously thrown at him, and heaves it towards Rhodey who was overhead. It makes contact, and he crash lands into the ground a few blocks away. He takes Clint and throws him to the backwards, right into a giant concrete block. He throws Steve high in the air, and launches Natasha right at Tony. 

They collide, and are brought to the ground, Tony’s suit not being able to support the sudden weight.

Tony looks up and sees Venom pick up Cap’s shield, and throw it right past him. A blur of the American flag clashes into Natasha’s head. That knocks her out. 

Meanwhile, Venom is playing with Steve like he was some sort of toy. Throwing him in the air, slamming him into the ground, throwing various items at him, and delivering several hard punches and kicks to his body. 

Then as if he had his fun with Steve, he throws his body like a rag doll over to the same concrete block that Clint hit. Steve hits it, too, and lands directly on top of the archer. 

Everyone’s down. 

Except for Tony.

“Fri, level up the voltage.” 

He has a clear path, and Venom isn’t looking. 

_ I’m so sorry, Peter.  _

He stands, and fires. 

It makes a direct hit. 

The monster howls, and retracts itself from Peter’s body, sloshing onto the ground. Peter’s body plummets to the ground, not having enough strength to keep itself upright.

_ I’m free.  _ Peter thinks.  _ It’s gone. I’m finally free.  _

The symbiote moves at alarming speed towards Tony, and he struggles to take the jar out of Natasha’s belt. 

He gets it open, and lets the cap drop to the ground, to free up one of his hands. 

The black goop shoots directly towards his face, but Tony catches it in the palm of his hand. Thankfully, it doesn’t absorb, since it didn’t touch human skin. 

The man slams Venom into the jar and quickly bends down, picks up the cap, and screws it on.  _ Tight.  _

Tony breathes a sigh of relief he didn’t know he had been holding in. He looks around the rooftop, and slowly, his team starts standing up and hobbling over. Rhodey drops in from the sky, with a messy landing. Tony hurriedly gives the jar to his best friend and runs over to where Peter lay. 

He falls to his knees, and outstretches a shaky hand to touch the teenager’s shoulder. 

Peter’s face is pale, but relaxed. Peaceful, even. 

“Peter.” Tony gives his shoulder a gentle shake. “Peter, wake up.” His voice is breaking, and he can’t help it. “C’mon Pete, it’s over. It’s time to go home, wake up.” 

Tears form in his eyes, blurring his vision.

“Peter, wake up,  _ dammit!”  _

Peter doesn’t wake. 

“Tony,” Rhodey says, placing a hand on his shoulder, “We need to get him to Bruce.” 

Tony numbly nods. 

Placing his left arm under Peter’s legs, and his right around his back, he gently lifts him up, bringing him close to his chest. 

“Meet me back at the tower.” He says quietly, before taking off. 

_ Don’t worry, kid.  _

_ You’re safe now. _

_ _

_ I promise.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Angst coming next chapter. ;)


	9. Chapter 9: The Click of The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to be checked out by Bruce after the battle with Venom. Tony fusses since he has to leave his kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff coming next chapter!

Tony lands on the platform, as his suit melts off of him.

He hurriedly walks into the tower, hoping Bruce is ready with MedBay. 

The teen is surprisingly light in his arms. They step into the elevator and Peter’s head limply lolls against Tony’s chest, near the arc reactor core. 

Tony’s lips tug into a smile, and he brings his hand up to sweep the sweaty curls off Peter’s forehead. He was in desperate need of a haircut. It looked as if he had a curly brown mop on his head. But that was the least of their worries. For right now, he just needed the kid to get better. 

The ‘ding’ of the elevator signaled they were on their acquired floor. The doors opened, and there was Bruce, sitting down in a chair, looking incredibly bored. He was probably thinking how he should be up with the team, helping Peter. He would be happy to hear that he was about to get his share of helping the kid.

“Bruce!” Tony called out. The man’s head whipped up, and a look of concern immediately flooded his face. 

“Tony? Is that… is that  _ Peter?”  _ He asked, walking over to meet Tony.

“No, Bruce, it’s Barack Obama. My god,  _ yes, _ it’s Peter!” Tony exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Tony gently laid Peter down onto a medical bed, and then returned his gaze back to Bruce. 

“He needs help. Can you help him?” 

“Yes, but…” Bruce trailed off. 

“But,  _ what?”  _ Tony asked now more concerned. 

“You’re not going to like this…” 

Tony impatiently raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. 

“I need you to leave.”

He needed Tony to  _ what  _ now?

This man had seven PHD’s. How stupid could he be to think Tony was going to leave his kid? Especially after what just happened? Yeah. No way in hell. 

“There is no  _ goddamn way  _ you could make me leave this room, until I know that  _ my kid  _ is  _ okay!”  _ Tony shouted. 

Bruce flinched back at the sudden change of tone. 

“I’m sorry. But I’m not leaving him.  _ I’m not.”  _ Tony stated firmly. 

“Listen, Tony, I get it. I get that this is your kid, and I get that you need to be near him. But no offense, I need you out of my way. Just for a little while. Go to the waiting room, freshen up, take a shower, get a cup of coffee, do  _ something.”  _ He paused and took a short breath.

“If you want him better, you need to let me do my thing. I’ll let you see him as soon as I’m done stabilizing him.  _ I promise.”  _

Tony sputters. 

“Go, Tony. Please. An hour at most, and then you can see him.” Bruce pleaded. 

Tony went. And it just may have been the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life. 

~

In the waiting room, the seconds felt like hours ticking by. Tony was absent-mindlessly staring at the clock, watching the big hand go round and round, counting the minutes until he could see his kid again. 

_ How much longer was Bruce going to take? _

_ What if Peter was awake, and asking for him? _

_ What if he was in pain, without Tony there to comfort him? _

_ What if Peter needed him? _

With each passing minute, Tony got more and more anxious. His palms got sweaty, and his throat felt drier than a desert. He felt like a child on a road trip, constantly wondering;  _ how much longer? _

It had been forty-seven minutes and thirty-nine seconds when Bruce opened the door.

Tony quickly stands up, waiting for the confirmation to go in. 

Bruce gives him the head nod, and moves to the side so Tony can step in. He barrels past Bruce, desperate to get to Peter. 

He pulls up a chair next to Peter’s bedside, and grabs his hand that lay on top of the covers. It’s soft and cold as ice, but it’s _ Peter’s.  _ He looks a little better than he did when they first arrived at the tower. Some of the pink has returned back into his cheeks, and most of his cuts healed, thanks to his healing factor. 

He didn’t notice when Bruce walked out, or when Rhodey walked in and dropped off some food. All he watched was Peter. Studied every part of his face, memorized every brown curl on his head. He didn’t know how long he did this, but if was long enough to where he felt his eyes start to droop. He struggled to stay awake, but the day’s events were catching up to him, and he was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. And his eyelids felt  _ so heavy… _ so he closed his eyes. 

_ I’ll just rest for a little while.  _

He was asleep within seconds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


	10. Chapter 10: We're Gonna Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Peter is free from the symbiote, he and Tony talk it out and hug it out. Like all things should be done.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for ticking with me during this story! 
> 
> The inspiration for me to write this is linked at the end of the chapter. I recommend watching it, it's really cool, and it really fits in with how this story plays out. It's like watching fanfiction! And who doesn't want to do that?
> 
> But with all seriousness...
> 
> Thank you SO much for reading. 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

Peter awoke to a constant dull beeping sound. 

He cracked an eyelid halfway open. 

_ Where the hell was he?  _

Opening both eyes, he takes in his surroundings. From what it looked like, he was in MedBay. He had an I.V. in his arm that was definitely going to start bothering him soon. And off to his right was Mr. Stark. Peter smiled. It was nice to see him there, alongside Peter. The teen wondered how long he had been there. It must have been long enough for him to doze off, one hand supporting his head, the other holding Peter’s hand. 

Peter licked his dry lips, and swallowed. The saliva burned as it coated his dry throat. 

But then he remembered it. 

_ Venom.  _

_ Where was Venom? _

_ Was it here? _

_ Was it-  _

Wait. 

That feeling…

The one Peter hadn’t felt in what had seemed like forever. 

Like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. 

He felt like could breathe again.

_ Venom wasn’t in control of him anymore.  _

So he let himself relax, sink into the plush bed cushion, and close his eyes. He laid his head back onto the pillow, and twitched his hand, realizing just how numb it was from sitting in the same position, for who knows how long. 

But what he didn’t know, or feel, for that matter, was that was the hand Tony was holding. That twitch must have brought Tony back to the land of the living, because he immediately opened his eyes. 

“Pet’r?” Tony mumbled, still half asleep. 

The teenager lifted his head and looked at his father figure. 

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” He said quietly, not wanting to startle the man. 

“Wha’? Kid?” He asked, waking up more. 

“Yeah. It’s me.” Peter smiled. A genuine smile. One he hadn’t done in  _ so  _ long. 

Tony’s eyes shot open, as he whipped his head up to look at Peter. 

“Kid!  _ Oh my god, _ Peter!” Tony cried out as he wrapped his arms around his kid. Peter laughed delightfully and hugged him back. One of Tony’s arms wrapped protectively around the boy, while the other grasped his head, and ran his fingers through his fluffy brown curls. 

Peter breathed in the scent of Tony. Motor oil and cologne. It smelled safe, comforting. 

It smelled like home. 

Tony buried his face in Peter’s hair, and hugged him a little tighter. 

He was _ there.  _ He was _ fine. _

But Tony had to ask, just to make sure. They pulled away from their hug. 

“Are you okay?” Tony worriedly asked, examining Peter’s body, looking for injuries. “How do you feel? Do you need-” 

“I’m fine, Mr. Stark. Really.” Peter said with a hint of childlike innocence in his voice that made him seem  _ so incredibly young  _ at that moment. 

Tony sighed, but smiled. He fondly shook his head. He stayed quiet for a few moments, before his smile slipped away. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He softly asked. 

Peter looked down, and started fiddling with his I.V. 

When Peter didn’t answer, Tony asked again. 

“Why didn’t you ask for help?” 

Peter waited a moment before answering. “It wouldn’t let me.” Peter mumbled, tears hastily filling his eyes. A look of sympathy washed over Tony’s face, as he reached over to pull the kid into another hug. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter whispered, voice breaking. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Tony comforted. “It’s not your fault. It never was.” Peter cries died down. “It’s alright.” His hand rubbed circles on Peter’s back, further comforting the boy. Peter took a shuddering breath in, and remembered what Mr. Stark had told him before the fight. 

_ “I love you kid.”  _ Tony’s voice echoed in the kid’s mind. 

He sniffed. And then smiled.

“Mr. Stark?” 

“Hmm?” Tony hummed. 

He paused a moment. 

“I love you, too.” 

Tony smiled and hugged him tighter.

He pulled away for a quick second, but only to plant a firm kiss to Peter’s temple. Warm, comforting and loving. 

  
  
  
  


Yeah.

  
  
  
  
  


They were going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SOSOSOOSOSOSOOSO MUCH FOR READING!!!!
> 
> It means SO much to me that you took the time out of your day to read my writing! Honesty can't believe it has almost 2000 reads!!!! :D Thanks so much again, here's the link to the amazing video by Zynxic called "Teen Idle". 
> 
> :D <3
> 
> https://youtu.be/54YroB--hi4

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO SO SO much for reading!!! If you liked it, there's more chapters coming soon. If you didn't like it, that's ok. (I'm sorry if you didn't like it) :( But thanks for reading anyway! :) It means a lot.


End file.
